Hetalia 12 day's of X-Mas
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: On the 12th day of X-mas i died from massive blood loss that occurred over the past several days! Someone find out who stuck Gilbird in that tree! and who spiked the punch? you know better than to get Canada drunk! Why are you guys naked! Someone hide the Vodka and maple syrup! Oh god who let England in the kitchen! 12 day's of Christmas parody Hetalia style.


**Truthfully I wrote this because I wanted an excuse to write 'Five Naked Nordics' in something… anyways here you go:**

* * *

**On the first day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the second day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree!** (Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the third day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the fourth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins,** (aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the sixth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the seventh day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me,**

**Seven bags of burgers, **(umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics,** (… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds,** (come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me,**

**Eight Nations singing, **(they don't sound too bad)

**Seven bags of burgers,** (umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Nine drunk nations, **(Oops wrong room)

**Eight Nations singing, **(they don't sound too bad)

**Seven bags of burgers, **(umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me,**

**Ten bottles of vodka, **(From Russia... with love?!)

**Nine drunken nations, **(Oops wrong room)

**Eight Nations singing, **(they don't sound to bad)

**Seven bags of burgers, **(umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Eleven fangirls squealing,** (Uh oh)

**Ten bottles of vodka, **(From Russia... with love?!)

**Nine drunken nations, **(Oops wrong room)

**Eight Nations singing, **(they don't sound too bad)

**Seven bags of burgers, **(umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins, **(aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**

**My nation sent to me**

**Twelve plates of pancakes, **(Thank you Canada, I'd ask for maple syrup but seeing as your drunk I don't think that would be a good idea)

**Eleven fangirls squealing, **(Uh oh)

**Ten bottles of vodka, **(From Russia... with love?!)

**Nine drunken nations, **(Oops wrong room)

**Eight Nations singing,** (they don't sound too bad)

**Seven bags of burgers, **(umm please America next time get me a card)

**Six plates of scones, **(…thank you? …. Hey Prussia come here!)

**Five Naked Nordics, **(… oh my god…)

**Four Arguing blonds, **(come on F.A.C.E. it's the holidays who cares if France pinched Canada's butt... *cough*i'd have done the same thing*cough*)

**Three loud perverts, **(BTT have arrived)

**Two Italian Twins,** (aww cute~)

**And Gilbird Stuck in a tree! **(Oh no~ no one tell Gil till we get him down)

* * *

**I did this for** _**Reasons!**_**_..._**

**You have no idea how much i wish i could draw Y-Y**


End file.
